The Lion and the Serpent
by AndVioletsAreBlue
Summary: Hermione's cousin moves to Hogwarts. She catches the eyes of a certain red haired boy and a blond Slytherin, causing them to do all sorts of things around her to grab her attention. When she realises who her love is, however, she hides her feelings...
1. Pansy's Rival

I walked down the corridor confidently, my midnight black waves of waist-length silky hair swinging side to side, my chin raised. This was only my first year at Hogwarts (I moved from another school), but everybody's head seemed to turn as I entered the dungeons. The boys whispered and stared as I tossed my loose waves of raven black hair, as I walked down the stairs like it was a catwalk. I, Jasmine, sighed inwardly. I always troubles with boys because of my stunning figure and looks, and I was TOTALLY sick of it. At least Harry was comfortable around me. Ginny was nice, too.

" Hey Jasmine. You lost?" it was Harry.

" Nah. I'm fine. Whatcha grinning about, anyway?"

Harry pulled me around the corner and pointed at a pale blond boy, arrogant but good looking.

" See that guy over there? Well he's called Draco Malfoy and he's a git.

But I think he fancies you!" he stifled a grin and said, a little more seriously,

' Don't trust him, Jasmine. He is a stupid pig. You should have seen his face gawking at you, though!" and with that he left.

A little confused, I headed for Transfiguration, soon accompanied by Hermione, my bossy cousin. Unlike her, I am a half blood, with a Ministry working father.

" Ooohh, look who's here! A worthless Mudblood and…, ahhh…."

Draco Malfoy sneered at Hermione with an ugly smirk that ruined the beauty of his face, but the handsomeness returned almost immediately as the boy spotted me. Hermione's cheeks were flushed. Harry was right. This boy was a git.

" Hey." Draco said.

His voice dripped with honey, but he was evil. Evil, but nevertheless undeniably attractive, his pale complexion and stormy grey eyes perfect, white blond hair flopping sexily into his eyes. However, I hid my feelings and stared at the boy, trying but failing to look expressionless.

" Like what you see?" he whispered softly.

I stepped out of the trance and said loudly,

" Heck, no!" causing all the other boys ( even some Slytherines ) to cheer.

But I guess there were some truth behind my pale-green faded emerald eyes and crimson cheeks because Draco smiled. What the hell was I up to, thinking that this creep was hot???


	2. Ron vs Draco

I strutted into the Hall, blinking sleepily. Ginny trailed behind me rubbing her eyes. Silverwings, my owl, hooted at me joyfully and offered me her silver-edged feathers to ruffle. But Dumbledore's usually jolly, booming voice sounded so weak and fragile, and that was what really made us all flinch with surprise.

Whispers of "What's up with Dumbledore?" and "Is he alright?" was heard in the four tables. Even the professors frowned with concern.

I leaned over to have a good look at Draco and his beefy friends. Sure enough, he was smiling. Grinning. Does he have anything to do with Dumbledore's bad condition? I looked away from them, my forehead furrowed. Turning around, I saw a tall freckled boy with bright red hair the exact shade of Ginny's staring at me. The same one that stared at me when Draco approached me yesterday. It was kinda creepy so I turned to Ginny and said quietly,

"Uummm… Is that your brother, Ginny???"

"Yeah. That's Ron. Why d'you ask?" she replied, her eyes glued on Harry.

"Because he's staring at me and it's getting kinda freaky??? And… Ginny? Why are you staring at Harry?"

"I was not!" Ginny whispered, blushing furiously.

"Don't worry Ginny. It's not like I'm gonna tell!" I whispered back, grinning.

Just then the dishes filled and we were distracted from our conversation. We dug in, filling our mouths with toast and pumpkin juice. Something brushed past me, so I glanced at Ginny, who grinned at me.

****

I joined up with the rest of the Griffindors filing into the DADA class. It was great that I was in the same class as Ginny, but I missed being with `Mione. Being her only cousin, we always stuck up for each other even though I was one year younger than her. As I read my copy of Fantastic Beasts And Where To Find Them, my mind started wondering. Of Dumbledore and Ginny's crush.

I nearly shot through the ceiling as the bell rang. Luckily Professor McGonagall was to busy scolding poor Henrietta to notice.

"-Using the Conjunctivitis Curse on Mr Malfoy at breakfast was not very appropriate , Miss Lerchenfield. You will do your detention tomorrow!" came her voice.

Wait, that wasn't right! I thought suddenly. Henrietta sat next to me, and she didn't do anything! I slid next to the sobbing girl and said boldly,

"Excuse me Professor, but I sat next to Henrietta and she didn't even take her wand out." Henrietta nodded tearfully next to me as the thin-lipped professor frowned.

"Very well, Miss Snowflakes. But then who did do it?"

"I felt something brush past my shoulder, Professor. At first I thought it was Ginny using the Breeze Charm at me -" I'm sorry Ginny! ", but it came from behind and I think it was Ronald Weasley." I felt kinda mean, telling on my best friend's brother, but well…. Truth was truth.

As I charged out of the class after receiving 101 thank-yous from Henrietta, it struck me why Ronald had attacked Draco at breakfast.

*******

Reviews!!!!!!!


End file.
